


The Man of My Dreams

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 17 Days of Luck [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Narry - Freeform, man of his dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry meets the guy of his dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of My Dreams

I just saw the guy of my dreams. He was blond and blue-eyed. He had a contagious laughter that made me feel warm inside. He really knew how to light up a room with his personality. Maybe I was crazy maybe I didn't know what I was doing but I really hope that he noticed me.

I didn't know his name. I recognized his friend. We were roommates in college. I wanted to know his name. I wonder if his friend would tell me.

I wonder if he was taken, because wow my heart was already stolen. Would flowers do? No that was saved for first dates that much I knew.

I just met the guy of my dreams. It's hilarious to think about but he lives just down the street. We can go on a walk to the park or just aimlessly around town. Or even sit on his porch drinking coffee and talking for hours. He made me forget and I think that was a good thing.

Falling in love it was a beautiful thing. He made me feel like the first day of spring. I felt myself growing with love just in his presence. God, he must think I'm an idiot smiling like I do.

I'm in love with the guy of my dreams.

So I married to the guy of my dreams. It was in a small town, his home town, it was sweet. He looked like a God, and I looked like a mess.

I had to confess I was so nervous.

Now I live with the guy had my dreams. It's so different than what I thought it be. He steals all my clothes and tells me I snore.

Netflix and chill? We had pillow forts and chill. With every minute my love for him grew more.

With blond hair and those bright blue eyes, he was as Irish as you would expect.

I loved him.

I'll grow old with the guy of my dreams. I couldn't wait for holidays with our big families. Those memories that would hang on the wall, laughter and maybe heartaches, I would be thankful for it all.

Falling in love lizard beautiful thing. I gave it myself but I gained everything. He was more than a lover, he was my best friend. I would be his companion until the end.

God I hope he knew that the smile was for him. Because right now I was o God I hope he knew that the smile was for him. Because right now I was walking on clouds and moonbeams.

I was in love with the guy of my dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this was so short but I really just wanted to write this it's cute and that's all I can really do for today. I hope you enjoyed
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
